Arena
As the main form of entertainment in the Imperial City, the Arena is located on the easter side of the city. The arena offers two forms of participation. You can bet on other fights or you can take part in fights yourself. The combat fought at the Arena is gladiator-style. There are two teams at the Arena. These are titled the Blue Team and the Yellow Team. The arena has a seemingly endless amount of fights and fights are fought to the death. The History Behind the Arena Gaiden Shinjii, a great warrior of the first era, founded The Arena during the first era (1E). No certain date is fully agreed upon but the Arena was built before 1E980, the year that marked the end of the 30-year-siege of Orsinium due to Gaiden Shinjii along with many other great warriors and heroes being killed on the line. Gaiden Shinjii was the member of the Order of Diagna. His most famous quote was "the best techniques are passed on by the survivors." This was reportedly said in 1E947. The Arena Battle Rules Times *Registration for battles | Between 9:00am - 9:00pm *Bets placed for battles | Between 9:00am - 9:00pm *Battles & Fights | 24 hours a day; 7 days a week Apparel *All arena participants are required to wear either the light or heavy raiment. *The Blademaster is not permitted to open the gate if you do not have a raiment equipped. *If a fighting participant enters the arena with apparel, other than a raiment. The match shall canceled and the fighter expelled from the current match. *Switching armor amidst a fight will automatically cancel the current match. If this happens a second time, you will be expelling from the Arena. Items *A match participant is allowed to equip any weapon, shield, helmet, ring or amulet in addition to the raiment. Magick *Any and every type of spell is allowed in the arena. TIme Limits *There is no limitations for the time the elapses between match's. *The looting of your fellow dead opponents is not excepted in any way. Salary *You earn a set amount of money each time you win a match. Each promotion grants you a little bit more money. You can earn anything between 50 and 500 . Skills *All skills are legal while fighting your opponents. The Bloodworks There are two main parts of the Arena and four sub-parts total, two in each main part. The two main parts consist of the Bloodworks and fighting arena. Within the fighting arena, there is the battle grounds where fights take place and the stands where fans can watch the battles happen. The Bloodworks contain Red Room and the practice room. The Blue Teams Blademaster is Owyn. The other arena authority is Ysabel Andronicus. She goes by the title of Battle Matron and serves as a trainer and manager to the Grand Champion. The current Grand Champion is Agronak gro-Malog, also known as The Gray Prince and hasn't been challenged in over a decade (at least to 3E423). Within the Bloodworks, you can find four bed rolls on which to sleep on and various iron weapons (most notably iron claymores and iron warhammers).Should you lose your battle raiment, you can also find two cabinets that contain five each of the two raiments. People prospective to competing in the Arena, may talk to Owyn. He will question you whether you want a light or heavy raiment. After you have equipped the raiment, you can talk to him about joining into a battle. After a battle, you can use the Basin of Renewal. Season Schedule for 3E433 Ranks Grand Championship Once one is promoted to Champion, there is only one thing to do left. This is it challenge Agronak gro-Malog, the current long time Grand Champion. In order to challenge him, you must speak the Battle Matron. Here name is Ysabel. She will give you any information you need and help you pick out a name which everyone in Cyrodiil will know you as through the arena. Here is the list of names that you must pick from: Neutral *Dragonheart *Shadowstep *Skullcrusher *The Black Arrow *The Butcher *The Crimson Blade *The Divine Avenger *The Messenger of Death *The Spellslinger *The Tamriel Terror Male Only Names *Man o' War *Sir Slaughter Female Only Names *Lady Luck *The Iron Maiden Grand Championships are different than any other match prior. In this battle, you are allowed to wear anything you want. Upon killing the opponent, in this case, Agronak gro-Malog, you are able to loot anything and everything from his body. Although you do not have to loot anything else on the former Grand Champions body, you are required to take his heavy raiment, to prove to Ysabel of your victory so be sure not to be carrying too much when you go to fight him. When you hand her the raiment of Agronak gro-Malog, Ysabel rewards you with your very own raiment of valor. If you have done the quest Origin of the Gray Prince for Agronak gro-Malog prior to fighting him, he will allow you to kill him, as he is in deep sorrow. Although nobody else will, the Dark Brotherhood will accept this as a proper initiation. Although widely believed that the Dark Brotherhood accepts this as a murder. It is most likely because to a lot of people, killing a person who does not in any one protect themselves and just allows themselves to be killed could make it very hard for their killer to not feel sorrow. Thus, the Dark Brotherhood will come to you during sleep because you were able to rest soundly. The Grand Champion The life a Grand Champion lives is much different from a normal arena participant. First of all, instead of fighting other human combatants, you fight monsters instead. Also, you are only allowed to fight the monsters once a week. The amount of Septims that you earn during a single match is determined by the amount of monsters you fight, your level, and how much damage you take. This will cause you to earn a minimal amount of money; being a low level player, fighting a minimal amount of monsters and taking only a small amount of damage. You will earn the most money under these conditions; you are a high level, fighting the highest amount of monsters possible, and taking a good amount of damage. Monster Selections for Grand Champions Tips For the Future Gladiator Betting For the Non Combatants Category:Factions